


Gym Daze

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gym Sex, Mutual Pining, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: For years they worked out together. In high school he drove them to the gym every afternoon after school or after extracurriculars. In college, they went first thing in the morning before classes and after graduation, when they both moved down to King’s Landing, they found a new gym and a new schedule.Or how Gendry and Arya learn to use their frequent trips to the gym in ways that were a whole new kind of satisfying.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530782
Comments: 22
Kudos: 167





	1. Anaerobic

Gym Daze

Part I: Anaerobic

xXx

(I)  _ Anaerobic exercise is a physical exercise intense enough to cause lactate to form. It is used by athletes in non-endurance sports to promote strength, speed and power; and by body builders to build muscle mass. _

As hard as it is to believe, Gendry had been a runt when he was a kid. Not as small as Arya, which he liked to remind her every time she tried to tease him, but small enough that no one would have believed he’d grow to be over six feet tall and packed with muscle, despite who his father is. But at thirteen he had a growth spurt so severe, his mother was buying him new clothes almost every week. 

He loved playing sports, so the growth spurts came in handy, and before he knew it, he was packing on muscle. It wasn’t until High School, though, that he started exercising to hone his abilities. Of course, at the time it had little to do with enhancing his physique and everything to do with impressing Arya, who had been going to the gym, and taking her fitness seriously since she turned fourteen. She was muscular and strong for her age and any lingering baby fat had since disappeared as she worked out religiously to keep up with her chosen athletics. 

As Gendry’s crush on her slowly manifested, he took on the task of keeping up with her at the gym. He was desperate to gain her attention without making it obvious that his feelings for her had shifted so drastically that he was hopeless around her. Thankfully, he quickly learned to love it as much as she did, and tagging along with her, turned into a mutual love of personal fitness. 

For years they worked out together. In high school he drove them to the gym every afternoon after school or after extracurriculars. In college, they went first thing in the morning before classes and after graduation, when they both moved down to King’s Landing, they found a new gym and a new schedule. 

Gendry had always focused mostly on building muscle, especially after he decided to switch from football to rugby. Arya on the other hand had switched between building strength and stamina, which helped her through Fencing and ballet. With strength training, they helped each other out as best as possible, spotting each other and make sure they didn’t over do it.

Gendry and Arya had been going to the same gym for years. It was a mid-sized, privately owned business, and they’d made friends with the couple who owned it pretty early on. Given the nature of their work, finding time to go had grown difficult over time, so the owners had given them keys, knowing they could trust them to take care of the building no matter what time they showed up. 

So, Arya and Gendry had a decent routine. They went to the gym when they could, almost always together and life went on was normal, even after their fuck buddy agreement. Well, things weren’t totally normal, a fact they’re sure the owners wouldn’t be to thrilled with if they ever found out. 

Gendry is sitting up on the weight bench, curling dumbbells while Arya runs on the treadmill across the aisle, her back to him as she looks up at the television on the wall. She watching some reality show about saving failing restaurants, laughing whenever the host starts insulting the inept business owners who think they know better than him. As much as he enjoys the show himself, his eyes are not focused on the television, but rather the bounce of Arya’s ass as her feet make contact with the spinning belt. He’s debating with himself whether or not she’s wearing underwear, failing to find a panty line through her tight grey yoga pants. He’s so focused he fails to notice that she’s finished her run and is now facing him, waiting for him to acknowledge her. 

“Gendry?” she calls out, pulling him from his thoughts. “Enjoying the view?” she smirks. 

He blames the heat spreading across his face on the exertion of lifting weights, but Arya knows better. “Are you wearing underwear?” he asks. 

She shakes her head. “Nope, I wore a thong to work and I forgot to pack regular panties in my duffle.”

“Huh.” Gendry huffs shortly, setting the weight back on the rack and standing up. He walks passed her toward one of the bench presses and lays down, determined not to think about the sight of her ass bouncing in his face. He’s been working out with her for years and while he’s been attracted to her for all of it he’s always managed to keep his mind from wandering too far into the inappropriate. Perhaps his problem now, is because he’s finally seen what lies beneath all the tight spandex pants and loose tank tops. Whatever the reason, he found it rather difficult to focus on his reps with the raging hardon in his shorts. 

For the second time that night, Arya sneaks up on him, moving to stand at the head of the bench, looking down at him. “Need a spotter?” she asks, a naughty gleam in her eyes. 

“Um…” he hesitates, staring up at her, the long barbell suspended in his grip above him. “I think I’m okay.” he tells her, the glimmer in her eye shining brighter than ever. 

“Are you sure?” she asks, moving around the bench to stand at his side. 

“Pretty sure.” he almost squeeks. 

“You don’t sound so sure.” she continues and Gendry forces himself not to drop the barbell as she steps over him, straddling his waist where he lies on the bench. 

“Arya…” he breathes, straining. She climbs up on him, her legs bent back, feet hooked over his splayed thighs. Her core rests right over his groin, his hard member twitching at the contact. “Arry, I don’t think…” 

She hushes him, tilting her hips ever so slightly. “Don’t think, just feel.” she tells him, rubbing herself up and down his crotch. 

“Fuck.” he curses, arms shaking. He brings the barbell down to his chest and in response, Arya shifts backward. When he lifts the bar again, she shifts forward. He repeats the process and so does she. She copies his movements and pace. If he moves faster, so does she. And eventually she’s moving so quickly, he’s close to dropping the bar. He replaces it on the rack and brings his hands to her hips, spurring her on when she tries to stop. 

Gendry is taking in deep gasping breaths as she writhes on top of him, his hips thrusting up little by little involuntarily. “Gods Arya.” he gasps out, on the verge of climax. She grinds down a little harder, her own breathing strained. He tenses underneath her, hips flexing up, eyes screwed shut as he lets out a long rolling groan, his release wetting the front of his shorts. 

Gendry goes boneless against the bench, trying to catch his breath. He groans in protest as Arya shifts against him, climbing off his lap. She moves up, beside him, leaning over him and kissing him softly, before pulling away. He opens his eyes to see her turn away, mustering the strength to reach out for her before she can get too far away, pulling her back against him as he sits up. She squeaks at the sudden movement, bracing herself with her hands on his knees. 

“That was very dangerous, Arry.” he growls against the shell of her ear. He feels her shudder against him, thigh muscles clenching. “Did you come?” he asks, releasing one of his arms to trail down to the juncture between her thighs. The sudden gasp as he barely touches her is all the answer he needs. 

Gendry stands, still holding onto her and lets her slide down to stand on her feet again. He turns her to face the bench, and gently guides her to sit. He goes to work, changing out the weights for her and when he was finished he urges her to lay back, feet up on the bench, knees bent. She begins her reps, trying not to focus too hard on what Gendry is clearly planning, but as he pulls her yoga pants down, presses her knees to her chest, she loses the battle and is forced to replace the weights before she drops them. 

“Ah.” she gasps as he buries his face in her pussy. He runs the flat of his tongue up her slit, lapping up her arousal, before settling at her clit and sucking it between his lips. She moans, her body rung tight and she scrambles to grab onto the bar above her head, desperate for an anchor. Her thighs tremble at the onslaught of pleasure. “Gendry.” she whines. 

She feels his smirk against her, but she doesn’t have time to be mad as she feels his fingers at her entrance, pushing inside. He continues to suck at her clit, curling his fingers up inside her. “Fuck.” she swears, feeling her climax nearing. She whines and gasps as she gets closer and closer, his ministrations remaining steady. Her toes curl as she cums, knees drawing up further as her entire body convulses. Gendry doesn’t relent though, licking and sucking her through the pleasure, prolonging her orgasm until she feels like she’s going to lose her mind. 

“S...stop.” she gasps. “No more.” she sounds pathetic, she knows, but she can’t help it, it’s too much. Gendry pulls away and infuriating smirk on his face. “Asshole.” she mutters, as he gently lowers her legs. 

Gendry chuckles. “A hell of a thing to say to a man who just made you cum.” he tells her, smug. She groans as he makes her move, pulling her pants back up. 

“Being good with your mouth and hands doesn’t make you any less of an asshole.” she manages. 

Gendry grins, scooping her up into his arms. “Think it’s time to hit the showers.” he tells her, carrying her off toward the locker rooms. 


	2. Aerobic

Gym Daze

Part II: Aerobic

xXx

(II) Aerobics: vigorous exercises, such as swimming or walking, designed to strengthen the heart and lungs. 

Gendry should not be so turned on by Arya’s ability to beat the shit out stuff. She’s tiny and fierce and terrifying and he loves her, he really loves her for all of that. He can’t tell her that obviously, but it’s the truth nonetheless.

Arya is beating the shit out of a heavy bag, breathing hard, sweat dripping down her face. She had clearly been working for awhile, muscles rippling as she makes contact with the bag, the sound of vinyl against vinyl filling the air. She’s frustrated today, something to do with work, and rude customers. He’s upset on her behalf sure, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love watching her go to town on the heavy bag. 

Gendry sets his water bottle aside and approaches as she quickly devolves from experienced blows to haphazard, frustrated punches. He reaches her as she finally stops, stepping back and bumping into him. Startled she turns to look up at him. 

“Hey, when did you get here?” she asks out of breath. 

“Few minutes ago.” he replies, looking her over. She’s wearing her usual yoga pants and the t-shirt with her family’s company logo, the sleeves cut off and slit nearly to the hem; her pink sports bra is bright against the grey of her shirt. “You alright?” he asks her, reaching out to take one of her gloved hands. He helps her take it off, then helps her take off the other. Beneath are the bandages, neatly wrapped between her fingers and over her knuckles. 

She sighs. “Yeah, just a really long day.” she tells him, watching as he carefully unwraps her hands. He’s so reverent and gentle she feels the frustration slip away, leaning into him. “People are assholes.” she mutters and he chuckles. 

“That’s always been my stance in life.” 

She smiles. “I guess I was just trying to work the frustration out.” she continues. He huffed, removing the last of the bandages. Arya takes a step closer, running her hand up his chest. “But now that you’re here, maybe we could find another way to work it out.” 

Gendry laughs. His arm moves out around her and pulls her up against him. “You know I think I might be amenable to that.”

“I bet you are.” 

He grins, backing her up until her back hits the heavy bag. He leans down, capturing her lips in a long, searing kiss that steals her breath. He pulls back, his hands sliding into the slits of her t-shirt, gently digging his fingers into her hips. 

“Don’t tease me.” she whines, as he barely touches his lips to hers, slowly pulling away and smirking as she follows desperately. 

He chuckles. “I would never do such a thing.” 

She grunts, disbelieving and reaches up, pulling him down. “Just fuck me.” she orders in no uncertain terms. 

Gendry laughs. “As milady commands.” he leans down, scooping her up and turning her around to face the heavy bag. He pushes her forward and she braces against it, feeling his knee nudge her legs apart. He leans over her back. Not enough to push her over, but enough to feel his weight against her. She feels his hands all over her, pushing into her yoga pants and sliding her underwear aside. He toys with her until she keening, grinding back against him, desperate for more. 

Suddenly, he pulls away, and she feels him drop to his knees, freeing her of her shoes and then sliding her yoga pants off. She rids herself of her shirt and sports bra and Gendry gets to his feet. 

Arya squeals as he lifts her off her feet, spreading her legs out in front of her and pushing her against the heavy bag. “Hold on.” he tells her, and she does, gripping the chains that secure the bag to the stand. She feels him against her back again and despite the weird angle, she feels him push himself into her. The stretch is amazing, better than it has been before. This new angle is incredible, it seems as though she can feel every inch of him. 

Gendry pulls back, thrusting forward quickly and he groans at how tight she feels around him. It’s never been like this before, the way she squeezes him. He starts slow, worried about hurting her, but it’s not long before he realizes she can take it just as well as any other time. The chains creak as he pounds into her, the sound of flesh against flesh and flesh against vinyl fills the gym, echoing off the walls. 

He didn’t think it was possible for her to feel any tighter, but as her climax rips through her she clamps down on him and it’s not long before he tips over the edge behind her. 

“Fuck.” Arya breathes some time later as they lay sprawled beside each other on the floor beneath the punching bag. Gendry hums in agreement. “That was certainly new.” 

“Good new?” 

“So good.” she chuckles.

Gendry grins. “Good, cause I have some other ideas.”


	3. Yoga

Gym Daze

Part III: Yoga

xXx

Arya… thought very little of yoga. It was just flowery exercise as far as she was concerned. Something that people could do and still appear attractive in public. It wasn’t her first choice and she had no doubt it never would be. 

Gendry… loved yoga. It was as surprising as finding out he liked classical music. He loved the strength it took to hold the poses, and becoming flexible enough to bend and twist and contort himself into all those intense poses had, unbeknownst to Arya, improved his sex life significantly. 

Arya thought he was crazy to an extent, though she could admit he looked very attractive with his ass in the air. It just didn’t seem like something someone like Gendry should like, much less want to do. He had asked her what her problem was with Yoga and she told him. He merely laughed and told her she was wrong and if she gave it a chance she would see that. She’d scoffed and he let it go. 

She should have known better than to think he would let it go for long. 

It was snowing, a rare blizzard this far south, but there it was. Arya ordered the shop closed for a few days, and Gendry told his guys to take it easy, they couldn’t do any work when they couldn’t see what they were doing anyway. They were staying at Gendry’s apartment that week, so they were already bundled up with supplies when the worst of it hit. 

On the night of the first day, the power went out. The buildings were heavily insulated to keep the cool air from the air conditioners in in the summer, so it worked just as well for the heaters in the winter. As long as they didn’t open the doors too much, it would stay warm for twenty four hours or so, maybe more if they got lucky. The radio had already said it would be back on long before that anyway. 

In the meantime, then needed to find something to keep them entertained. Being who they were, Arya just assumed they could fuck the boredom away, but apparently Gendry had other plans. 

“You want me to try yoga?” she questions, incredulously.

“Yes, what better time. I mean we’re stuck in the house, there’s no power and nothing else to do.” he replies. He’s already in his work out clothes, two yoga mats spread out on the floor of his living room. 

“A better time would be never.” Arya quips, grinning innocently when he glares at her. 

“Come on Arry, just give it a try. Just this once and then I’ll never bother you again.” he sighed, resigning himself to doing this alone. They stare each other down, Arya as unreadable as ever and when she finally speaks, he’s so certain he already knows her answer, he almost misses it. 

“Alright.” she says. “But on one condition.” 

“Name it.” he replies excited. 

“We do it naked.” 

Gendry hesitates. He’s not sure what he thought she was going to suggest, but it certainly wasn’t that. He does a mental tally of everything he planned to show her in his head and quickly discovers its feasible. 

“Deal.” 

She looks a bit put out, like he she didn’t actually expect him to agree, but Gendry is so convinced that he can change her mind about the practice of Yoga, that he’s willing to do just about anything. 

They quickly strip and Gendry motions for her to stand on one of the mats. “First things first.” he says. “The mountain pose.” Arya watches as he stands with his feet together, toes pointed outward and palms facing front. His back is perfectly straight and shoulders carefully set. 

“Seriously?” she asks. He glares at her and she holds up her hands defensively. “Alright, alright, fine.” she gets into position and copies his posture as best she can. It’s not bad. Not the most strenuous pose she’s ever struck, but it lines up perfectly with her opinion of yoga. He tells her to breath deeply and calmly and she does, quickly discovering that its a little more difficult than it should be. After awhile it’s a bit of strain to stand that way for so long and while focusing on her breathing, her mind doesn’t have the time to wander like she assumed it would. When he finally tells her to relax she’s more relieved than she should be.

“Okay, next pose is one version of the Warrior pose.” he tells her and she can admit she likes the sound of it. It’s all about strengthening your feet and quadriceps.” he continues. She hums, watching as he stretches out his left leg behind him, bending his foot and extending his right leg to a ninety degree angle in the opposite direction. He raises his arms, fingers splayed above his head and tilts back, extending his spine. Arya copies the movement and instantly feels the stretch in her muscles and tendons. She does her best not to show her surprise at the strength and balance its requiring. 

Like before, she holds it until he tells her to let go and when he does, there’s a familiar burn in her muscles. He shows her the other version of the warrior pose and then something called the triangle pose. She’s concentrating so much on toppling over that her original plan of ogling him has been completely forgotten. 

“What next?” she asks, trying to sound put out and not like she needs a minute to catch her breath. From the look on Gendry’s face, she’s failing miserably. 

“Backbends.” he tells her, getting down on his knees. She follows suit and watches as he gets down on all fours, arching his back inward slightly. “Cow pose.” he says. “Take deep, slow breaths as you hold the pose.” he tells her as she moves into position herself. She was pretty confident she was doing it right, right up until Gendry got up to kneel behind her. “Your hips are too far forward.” he tells her, planting his hands on said hips and gently tugging her backward. She’s suddenly very aware of how close he is, feeling his flaccid member swing forward a bit, lightly hitting the inside of her thigh. “There, perfect.” he says, snapping her out of her thoughts and forcing her back into the moment. 

Gendry moves away and retakes his position, and just like that it was like it never happened. They hold the pose for awhile and then he gestures for her to break it and roll onto her back. She does and he guides her through the Bridge pose. She contemplates doing it wrong just see if she can get him to correct her again, but her pride stops her and she does it correctly. He shows her the locust pose next and when they’re done with that he transitions them into the cobra pose, which is much easier than the previous. 

She’s starting to feel the strain a bit, wearing out, so her pose isn’t perfect and Gendry gets up to help her correct it. She nearly comes out hf her skin when he straddles her thighs, reaching for her shoulders and pulling back a bit. His member is not so flaccid anymore, pressed into the cleft of her ass. There’s at least some satisfaction in knowing he’s not totally oblivious to her. 

They do seated poses next, followed by balancing poses. She will not, repeat not, ever let him know how much she enjoyed his praise when she managed the crow pose on the first try. 

Things start to heat up again as he shows her down dog, and this time, she puts her pride aside, messing up the pose just enough for him to move behind her and correct her stance. He’s even less flaccid than before and she starts to think maybe she could use this to her advantage. They go through a few more, Arya making sure to pay more attention to the state of his arousal than before and before she knows it, he tells her it’s time for the last pose.

Just like the first pose she’s dubious. Savasana just looks like laying on your back, but Gendry insists there’s a trick to it. She questions him on it this time and he explains that it’s about surrendering oneself to total relaxation. The trick is not to fall asleep. Arya has no doubt she’d be able to stay awake, especially with what she has planned. 

They both lay down and close their eyes. Arya counts to one hundred before opening her eyes and looking over at him. He’s still semi erect, but he looks so peaceful lying there, totally oblivious. She almost feels back about ruining that, but she’s not about to pass up such a great opportunity. Carefully and quietly she gets up, crawling over to him. He startles as she slips him into her mouth, sitting up on his elbows to look down at her. 

“How did I know you were going to do something like this?” he questions, groaning as he collapses back on the mat. Arya smirks around him, pulling back up and sucking on the tip. His abs tense and flex as she works on him, bobbing her head slowly, her fist wrapped around the base. It’s not long before he’s reaching down, urging her to go faster. She picks up pace a bit, but not much and she feels his fingers weave into her hair, struggling to keep from pulling it. 

She manages to break from his gasp, sitting up with a wet pop. He groans in frustration. “Is this because you don’t want to admit I was right?” he asks, managing to raise up to his elbows. 

She glares at him, but it quickly turns into a smirk. Gendry resists the urge to gulp, knowing that look could mean trouble for him. “Actually, I think you were right.” she says, and Gendry watches cautiously. “But there’s one pose that I just don’t think I’m doing right. Would you help me?” she sounds so innocent, but Gendry knows better. 

“What’s that?” he asks, sitting up. He watches as she lays down on her stomach, balancing with her hands close to her torso. “The cobra pose.” she says, speaking over her shoulder. 

Gendry takes a deep breath, eye traveling the length of her. “You know,” he says, getting to his knees. “It looks to me like you’ve got it down just fine.” 

“No, I don’t think I do.” she tells him, shaking her ass, the round globes of her ass giggling with the movement. He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose. 

“You’re like the devil, you know that?” he finally says, moving closer. She grins in triumph as he straddles her thighs, leaning forward to press himself against her. “All temptation.” he whispers into her ear. She hums, pushing back against him. He chuckles, nipping at the shell of her ear before lining himself up with her entrance. She cooed as he pushes in, her walls tightening around him. “Gods, how are you always so tight?” he grunts, dropping his forehead against the crown of her head where it’s turned up. 

“Cause I know you like it so much.” she teases, her words punctuated by a gasp as he pulls out. 

“Lucky me.” he grunts, pushing back in. he repeats the movement, earning a long drawn out moan. His pace is slow to start, the push and pull intense with this position, but it does the trick. The pleasure is intense, the build up slow but no less amazing. She eventually drops the pose, falling onto her elbows with the burn of strain in her arms. Gendry leans down to follow her, steadying himself with his hands braced on either side of her. “Fuck Arry, you feel amazing.” 

He picks up the pace, but only just, bringing them to the end that much faster. Arya loses her balance, her arms giving out underneath her as the intense pleasure courses through her. She groans, burying her face in her crossed arms. She feels Gendry tense above her, moaning out his own release, before his weight settles on top of her, pushing her into the mat below them. 

“Gods.” Gendry breathes, laying kisses against the back of her neck and shoulder. 

Arya chuckles, her voice muffled as she speaks. “I think I’ve got the pose down now.” 

“Definitely, absolutely. You’re a natural.” 


	4. Sauna

Gym Daze

Chapter 4: Sauna

xXx

“You’ll be the first to use it. Let us know if you like it.” Arya hears Leo Durand’s voice as she steps out of the locker room late one evening. Leo, the owner of the gym, turns as she steps out, smiling at her. 

“I will, thanks.” Gendry replies. Leo bids them both farewell before leaving them. They watch him walk out the front door, locking it behind him. When he’s gone, Arya turns to Gendry. 

“Use what?” she asks. 

Gendry grins. “They put in a sauna. They’re opening it for use tomorrow, but Leo says we can use it tonight if we want.”

“Ooo, that sounds amazing.” She says, smiling widely. 

Arya and Gendry go about their usual routine and when they’re done, they split off to change out of their work out clothes and meet back up at the sauna. Gendry gets there first, setting up the hot stones and starting up the steam. With the towel loosely slung across his hips he leans back against the bench, head back, eyes closed. After some time he feels a chill run through the sauna as the door opens and closes and the sound of water hitting the hot rocks replaces the lost heat. 

Gendry doesn’t move, doesn’t open his eyes. There’s only one person it could be and he knows he has nothing to worry about with her. So, when he feels her presence beside him, he thinks nothing of it. One would think he would know better by now. 

He’s just beginning to doze when the towel slips open, the damp fabric rough against his skin. Her hand is warm around him, grip firm as she strokes him slowly, up and down. He opens his eyes, staring up at the ceiling above them, his arms laid out on the top of the bench behind him. He does his best not to react, but he knows it won’t be long before she’s reduced him to a horny mess. 

“Arry, what are you doing?” he asks. He finally looks down at her just in time to watch her swallow him down in one long, smooth motion. She merely hums in reply, the vibrations raking through him as she easily takes him into her throat. She pulls back slowly, bobbing her head up and down her head grips the base of his cock, squeezing as she goes. He takes a sharp breath through his nose, letting it out slowly as the pleasure builds in his groin. 

Arya pulls off of him, pumping him with her hand as she looks up at him, a sly smirk on her face. 

“Gods your amazing.” he tells her, certain he looks as dazed as he feels. “Come here.” he continues, reaching out for her. She goes easily, sliding into his lap as he guides her over him. She’s wrapped in an identical white towel, and Gendry reaches up, pulling at the knot and freeing her of it. He tosses it aside with his own and pulls her against him, lifting her enough to line himself up with her. Slowly, he eases her down on him, loving the sounds of her little mewls and moans as he stretches her open. 

“Fuck.” he breathes, her muscles flexing around him as she adjusts. She hums into his neck, her arms around his shoulders, bracing herself. He moves slowly at first, thrusting up into her and with strong solid movements. Her breath puffs against the shell of his ear as she gasps. He leans back, making room to run his lips along her pulse. She mewls softly at his ministrations, meeting him stroke for stroke. 

Suddenly Gendry stops, sitting up and standing from his seat. He turns, laying her down on the bench before starting his pace once more. Arya moans, back bowing as he picks up his pace. “Gendry.” she groans, his hands find their way to her ass, pulling her to the edge of the bench. Her shoulders press into the bench as he lifts her lower half against him into the air. “Fuck, yes!” she shouts, the new angle allowing him to hit a new, more intense angle. “Harder.” Gendry obliged, pounding into her. He reaches between them, thumbing her clit, winding her up. 

Her release hits her hard and fast, her entire body tending against him as he continues to drive into her. It feels like an eternity before she begins to feel her peak again, falling over the edge with him. 

Gendry collapses on top of her, their skin sticking together in the dewy heat. She feels amazing, strung out and boneless. His weight on top of her is a comfort she can scarcely live without, not that she’ll ever be able to tell him that. She gently glides her fingers along his back, feeling his chest rumble with a groan. She smiles, a warm feeling welling up in her chest. 


	5. Cool Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, there's feelings in my porn, whoopsie.

Gym Daze

Chapter 5: Cool Down

xXx

Arya watches Gendry closely, his movements stiff as he moves around her apartment. He’s been quiet most of the evening, broody in a way he hasn’t been in a long time. His work out at the gym had been intense, more aggressive than about fitness. She knows, logically, that he probably just had a rough day at work and that all he really needs is to sleep it off, but she can’t help but to worry. 

So, when Gendry slips into the bathroom to grab a shower, Arya decides it’s time to act. She changes into something from the online shop Gendry loves so much and makes the bed, setting various things out on the end table within easy reach. 

When Gendry comes back out, he doesn’t look much better, still holding himself stiffly. He catches sight of her sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing the black teddy he loves so much and freezes, looking her over. She can tell he’s torn. He wants to stay mad at whatever has gotten under his skin, but he’s never been able to say no to her, not when she puts on a show for him. 

He finally settles on a course of action. “What are you doing?” He asks. “I’m not really in the mood for anything tonight, Arry. Think I overdid it at the gym.” As if to emphasize his point he rubs at the tendons in his neck and shoulder. 

“I know you did. So I thought I would help.” She replies, standing from the bed and stepping aside. Now he can see what sat behind her, the towel spread out on top of the comforter and the bottles of massage oil on the far end table. He smiles to himself. 

“Are you going to take care of me?” He asks, his voice soft. 

“Don’t I always?” 

He smiles, nodding. “Of course.” He says, stepping up to her. He kisses her long and slow, then takes her que to lay face down on the bed, freeing himself of the towel around his waist as he does. 

Arya doesn’t join him right away, walking around the room and lighting candles before switching off the lights. She crawls up onto the bed, her weight barely setting it off around him as she moves toward him. He hears her fiddle around with the bottles on the table, then a cap opens and the warm liquid covers his back. 

Her fingers are like heaven, digging into the sore muscles and working out the hard kinks that have formed. Gendy had always assumed working as a contractor would afford him the luxury of not needing to work at his desk, but he hadn’t taken into consideration the amount of paperwork and planning he would need to do. As an architect he spent every minute of every work day hunched over a desk, now he spent considerably less time sitting at one, but still enough to stiffen up his back and shoulders. Sometimes he was so sore just from sitting that he had to force himself to get through his work out. Staying home was never an option, not with Arya as a workout partner. She never shamed him into going when he didn’t want to, but she was hard to say no to, especially when he knew he could spend most of the evening half assing his work out in exchange for watching her. 

Tonight had been different though. Gendry had been feeling sore for a few days now, crunching and cramming to finish a proposal for a big new client. A client his father had sent his way. He wanted to believe this was his father’s way of saying he was sorry for doubting him, or for looking down his nose at his work, but it was hard to keep up with that line of thought when the man Robert had sent to him was someone like Petyr Baelish. 

As Arya’s ex-uncle, he was well aware of the type of man Petyr was. Thirsty for power over any and everyone in his life, both personal and professional, he seemed to know more about most people than they did themselves and growing up, Gendry had hated that. While his parents were still married Petyr had been a “friend”, but as soon as the divorce was final and Robert moved back to King’s Landing, Gendry might as well have been a bastard. He looked down his nose at Gendry and his mother, and anyone who didn’t at least pretend to like him was a target. Anyone like Arya who couldn’t stand him. He didn’t want to say he was excited when Lysa announced she had finally come to her senses and filed for divorce, but the idea that he would never have to contend with Baelish at Stark parties again was a pleasing one. Baelish gained most of his power and influence through his marriage into the Tully family, so it was all but guaranteed this would take him down a peg or two. 

When Arya’s aunt turned up dead one evening several months later, Baelish had been the main suspect, but he had Catelyn convinced he was innocent and that alone was enough to sway the rest of the family. Gendry, nor Arya were so easily convinced however, and they had learned to keep their distance. 

Now he didn’t have that luxury, however. Only a little over a year into his new business venture, Gendry couldn’t really afford to turn down a contract as large as the one Petyr’s employers were offering. That was the only thing that softened the blow really, knowing that he wasn’t working  _ for  _ Petyr, but rather Lannister, Lannister and Tarth, the law firm owned by his step uncles Jaime and Tyrion Lannister and Jaime’s wife, Brienne Tarth. They needed a new headquarters, ready to expand their practice and Robert had suggested Gendry’s company, Bull’s Head Contracting. 

Petyr wasn’t even supposed to be there today, that was what threw Gendry off. Petyr was the guy law firms kept on hand to find witnesses and investigate angles they may not think of. He was the guy that got his hands dirty while the lawyers kept their heads above water. So there was no reason for him to even think about being at the presentation. He still doesn’t know why he was there, but he was and even with Davos at his side, he still felt the tension of working under Petyr Baelish’s gaze. 

There were a few private parting comments from Petyr that Gendry didn’t really want to think about, but after that he spent the rest of the day replaying the meeting in his head and picking out everything he did wrong and everything he could have done better. 

“Gendry.” Arya’s voice cuts through his thoughts and he comes to with the pressure of her hips straddling his waist. He curses himself for not noticing her move. “You don’t seem like you're getting any more comfortable, do you want me to stop?” she asks. He shakes his head immediately. 

“No, I’m sorry, I just…” he turns his head, laying his cheek against his crossed arms. He sighs. “I keep thinking about that fucking meeting today and it’s driving me insane.”

“What meeting?” she asks, moving to continue the massage. 

“The one with Jaime, Tyrion and Brienne.” he replies. 

“Oh right, the new headquarters project.” he nods. “Did it go badly?” she asks. 

“I feel like it did,” he tells her. “Fucking Baelish was there. I have no idea why, but there he was, sitting at the end of the table, staring at me the whole time. I could just feel him judging me.” 

“Little Finger judges everyone.” Arya replies bluntly. “For a guy with the nickname Little Finger, he’s a little too judgemental if you ask me.” 

Gendry laughs, the first one in what feels like days. “That’s very true.” 

Little finger had been a nickname Arya’s uncle Edmure had given Petyr when he was a teenager. Edmure had been a surprise to the Tully family, and so was considerably younger than his older sisters. It had been no secret to anyone that he didn’t like Petyr, so when he started telling everyone why Little Finger was an apt nickname for Petyr, they all laughed it off, chalking it up to teenage drama. The name, however, like most nicknames, stuck much to Petyr’s chagrin and now whenever anyone wanted to get under his skin they called him Little Finger. 

There’s no more talk of Petyr after that, and Gendry finds himself slowly slipping into relaxation, the feeling of Arya’s warm hands working their way through his muscles, releasing the tension that’s been building up for days. He feels her start to move down his body, bracketing his thighs as she digs her fingers into the knot at the small of his back. He groans, and like the breath that leaves him on it, so too does the tension that’s plagued him. 

He feels Arya’s little hands work along his glutes, and thinks nothing of it, too blissed out to care about anything else at the moment. That is until he feels her finger gently brush the tight ring of muscle. He tenses a moment. “Arya.” he says warningly as he relaxes again. He’d already warned her it might be a little while before they could do  _ that  _ again, the last time turning out a little rougher than either of them planned. 

He hears her giggle, pulling away a bit, hands moving down his thighs. She kneads and massages the muscles there, then moves back up, repeating the action on his glutes and higher. She travels up his back, digging into the now pliant flesh, but this time as she goes she lays gentle kisses. He hums in approval, spurring her to continue. He grunts as she finds a knot she missed on the first pass, but she quickly soothes it away. “Gods you’re amazing.” he tells her, breathing in and out deeply. 

“Tell me something I don't know.” she replies, earning a laugh. He shifts a bit, feeling her rock against him to keep her balance. As she reaches up to his shoulders again, he feels the length of her body press against him back and smiles to himself. 

“How is it you can turn any situation sexual?” he asks, smirking to himself as he feels her hands slip between the bed and his chest. 

“It’s a gift.” she replies so casually it's astounding. He feels his cock twitch to life as she brushes her hands low along his abdomen, her groin pressing against the small of his back. She pulls her hands free and sits up, going back to work on the muscles of his back and shoulders. This time however, his mind is full of a far bigger problem. 

Gendry sighs. “You’re a menace.” he says, shifting around. He turns, forcing her to lift up so he can turn onto his back. She grins down at him, bracing herself against his chest and wiggling around to get comfortable in this new position. She feels the long, hard line of him along the cleft of her legs and wiggles a bit. She feels his breath stutter. She begins to knead the muscles in his shoulders, traveling down to his pecks. It’s different now, watching her, looking up at her, being able to see her face as she focuses on helping him relax. He studies the soft curve of her cheeks and the delicateness of her chin. Her grey eyes sparkle in the candlelight and he’s struck, not unlike before, by how much he loves her. He wants to say it, it’s on the tip of his tongue, but what they have now is delicate and he won’t risk losing her to his own inability to keep his emotions in check. 

So instead he says; “We should go somewhere?” 

Arya stops, her hands braced against his abdomen. “Right now?” 

“No, sometime, we should go on vacation or something, maybe go camping, just the two of us.” Arya’s crystal clear eyes study him, searching his face for an answer he’s not sure of the question to. 

“Yeah, that sounds like fun.” she replies softly. “But can you get away from work?” he nods and though she looks skeptical, she takes his answer at face value. “Okay.” 

Gendry smiles, propping himself up on one arm and winding the other around her waist. She smiles back, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Feeling better?” she asks as she pulls away. 

“With you? Always.” he tells her and it’s the closest to the truth he’ll ever dare to get. He watches a blush bloom prettily across her cheeks and grins, pulling her down against him and kissing her like his life depends on it. Sometimes he thinks it does. There are days he thinks he can’t do this anymore, as short lived as it’s been in the last, almost year, but then he remembers that if he ends this he might lose her, either to someone else or his own stupidity and he can’t take that risk. “Do you have to work tomorrow?” he asks. She shakes her head. “Me neither, what do you say we stay in this bed all day?” 

“That sounds amazing.” she hums, his hands smoothing down her back, palms encompassing her ass. He squeezes the fleshy globes, earning a breathy chuckle. His fingers make their way down the cleft of her legs, sliding along the silky lace hugging her curves. Her hum is higher in pitch, her hips pressing forward against him. “I’m supposed to be the one seducing you.” she wines, nibbling at his ear. 

Gendry chuckles. “You did. How do you think we got to this point?” 

Arya huffs, planting her palms on his chest and pushing him away, forcing him to let her go so she can sit up. She shakes her head. “No, I’m doing the work tonight.” 

Gendry grins, crossing his hands behind his head. “As milady commands.” he says, squeaking indignantly as she tweaks his nipple in retaliation. With a smirk she moves her hips, gently as first, gyrating back and forth; up and down his length. It’s not long before his breathing begins to pick up, shaking as he lays back and allows her to take control again. 

She’s a vision above him, soft pale skin and sparkling grey eyes. Her short brown hair is longer than usual, Arya having put off going to the salon as of late, but it hangs in loose waves over her shoulders, brushing the skin of her cheeks. He wants her, right then and there. He wants to wrap her up in his arms and never let go; make her scream his name to the heavens. But this is what she wants right now, to be on top, to be in control, to give to him. To make  _ him  _ feel better. And he loves her for that. 

Arya strips the teddy from her body, leaving only the barely there matching panties. She continues her movements, flexing and rubbing against him, slow and methodical. She wants this to last, that much is obvious, but it’s a miracle he ever lasts when she’s around. 

“Arry.” he groans, head digging into the pillow beneath him. “I need you, now.” he tells her when he’s certain he can’t take her teasing anymore. She grins, nibbling at her lower lip. He watches as she raises up, hands going to her hips to pull her panties off. He stops her, knowing she’ll have to get up to pull them off properly and he’s not willing to lose that connection, not even for a moment. She stares down at him confused, but he ignores it, reaching between them and pulling the crotch of her panties aside. He purposefully brushes his fingers against her, delighting in the gasp that puffs from her lips. 

Arya takes his lead, reaching down to wrap her hand around him, straightening him up so she could slip down on him. He takes long slow breaths to keep himself in check as she sits atop him, waiting for her to adjust. It’s not long before she’s riding him, slowly after first before she grows more frantic, shifting to plant her feet on the mattress and using the leverage to ride him faster, harder. 

“Fuck.” he breaths, large hands, clasping her shins, sliding down to her ankles, holding her in place. He can tell she’s getting closer to the edge, grateful that he won’t have to hold out much longer. He reaches out, circling her clit with his thumb. She groans, throwing her head back as she moves faster. 

“Gods yes.” she moans. He takes her encouragement and moves his thumb faster. She pitches forward, abdomen flexing as her peak hits her. Her mouth drops open in a silent scream and with the flush on her cheeks it's the only thing he needs to tip over the edge himself. 

Arya collapses against him and his arms come up around her. He turns on his side, taking her with him and holding her to him as the sweat cools on their bodies and their hearts slow. They’re wrapped around each other, eyes closed, comfort in the knowledge that the other is there. Arya shifts against him getting more comfortable and they doze off together until the chill against their bare skin becomes too much to ignore. 


End file.
